villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:694244/PE Proposal - Abomination (Marvel Cinematic Universe) - novelization
Presenting Abomination from the novelization of the 2008 film "The Incredible Hulk" written by Peter David. Who is he and what he has done? The Abomination started out as a British Royal Marine named Emil Blonsky who was assigned to a special ops team headed by General Thunderbolt Ross to capture Bruce Banner/Hulk. As the story progresses when Blonsky learns about the Hulk's origins and what the General's true intents to weaponize the Hulk's power, Blonsky becomes obsessed in obtaining the Hulk's powers by all means necessary. After being injected with the super soldier serum by Ross, Blonsky uses his new abilities to bring out his aggressive in fighting against the Hulk at Culver University, though this went for naught when the Hulk furiously crushed most of Blonsky's bones. Needless to say, he fully recuperated due to the serum, but became more vengeful. After finally tracking Banner down, he viciously beats Banner in an attempt to bring the Hulk out, only to learn in anger that Banner has injected himself with a suppressant created by Samuel Sterns to seemingly repress the Hulk. Upon hearing that Sterns synthesized Banner's blood for his own research, Blonsky murdered Ross' right-hand woman Kathleen Sparr and coerced Sterns to inject him with Banner's blood, despite Sterns' warning about what the consequences would be. As a result, Blonsky turns himself into the Abomination and with his newfound powers, he went on a rampage across New York, killing several of Ross' soldiers and innocent people in his way and smashing through cars and buildings with an evil grin and laugh. Eventually, Ross is forced to let Banner go so that he can transform into the Hulk to combat against the Abomination, who ends up being defeated by the Hulk and taken into custody by Ross and his men for his crimes. Heinous Standards The Abomination is much worse than his film counterpart as the novelization made it clear that his true motive is to have the power of life and death over people weaker than him, and that the idea of gaining the Hulk's powers is the only way to achieve it, which is beyond generic. Even for a superhero film dealing with such suspense and peril, Blonsky and his actions were taken seriously in the novelization compared to other villains. Freudian Excuse None. His actions were nothing more than to satisfy his homicidal urges. Moral Event Horizon He shot down Banner's dog in Brazil with a tranquilizer, and pushed several bystanders into harm's way while chasing Banner down. After tracking down Banner in New York City and seeing that his blood was synthesized, Blonsky betrayed Ross by murdering Sparr and coercing an uneasy Sterns to administer the transfusion, thus causing the transformation as the Abomination. After acquiring his new powers, Blonsky went on a rampage in New York, smashing down vehicles and buildings and killing several people (including several of Ross's soldiers) all for fun. During the battle against the Hulk, the Abomination plans to make him watch both Betty and the General die at the Abomination's hands, all just to spite him. Individual Capability He used his own fighting skills and brute force into acquiring the Hulk's powers for himself. Moral Agency Blonsky was warned by Sterns that the mixture of the super soldier serum and Banner's mutated blood could result a horrible mutation that may not be reversed, but Blonsky doesn't care as he intends to accomplish this to satisfy his homicidal tendencies. No Groups None, as he works alone; even using General Ross and his men as pawns to satisfy his selfish needs of acquiring the gamma power. Redeeming Qualities? None. No Sympathy None, as he enjoys hurting and killing others for pleasure. Screen Time Appeared in the film "The Incredible Hulk" and its novelization (written by Peter David) as the main antagonist. Worst Compared to most villains in the film (who were warmongering soldiers in general), Blonsky is a deplorable human being who is willing to bring out the monster in himself to satisfy his homicidal tendencies by any means necessary. Story Type He made himself a scoundrel due to his heinous plot of acquiring the gamma power driven inside the Hulk's blood, even willing to murder both General Ross and his daughter out of spite against the Hulk. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals